Bobby Beckonridge
Bobby first made his appearance in What A Girl Wants Part 1. He was matched with Fiona by her mom. Her mom was kind enough to ask what Declan thought about him. Bobby was abusive to Fiona. He first pulled her arm in painful way. He tried to hook up with Fiona but she refused and she slapped him. He slapped back leading to Fiona's "Boiling Point". He tried to apologize but Fiona ignored his excuse and yelled at him to get out. In one of the promos Fiona finds out that he had been cheating on her. She sees Bobby making out with another girl in one of the hallways at Vanderbilt Prep. Later Fiona flies back to Degrassi because she misses Holly J. Fiona tells Declan how abusive Bobby was to her. He asked to see the bruises but she said she covered it with make-up. He doesn't believe her and says she is lying. Later her mother finds out that she had flown back to Degrassi and her mother goes back. They meet at the Dot so Fiona can tell her about what thumb|300px|rightBobby was doing to her. There are all these bruises all over her. Her mother is shocked. He later appears in What A Girl Wants Part 2. ''' In '''What A Girl Wants Part 2 Bobby and Fiona are still together. Fiona is a little edgy about him but still in love with him. In the beginning in the show Fiona is covering her bruise from Bobby slapping her. She is getting ready to present her designs of new uniforms for Vanderbilt Prep. When she walks downstairs Bobby notices the bruise she says, "It's worse than it looks." and Bobby asked if he did that to her. She replies,"Yes you did." Bobby then apologizes. After that Fiona is still showing her designs through campus. She goes to get another picture of orange juice she sees Bobby and Tinsley kissing in the hallway. Fiona told Bobby what she saw and he apologize he sent her a gift, a snow globe. Later on in the show Fiona feels "sick" and doesn't go to an important dinner Declan says, "You promised no drama" as you know it was a clip from one of the promos for Degrassi. When Fiona goes to school Bobby says that she missed a killer dinner saying someone really cool was there. She says not to talk to her because of what happened with Tinsley Bobby gets a text from Tinsley while he's talking to Fiona. Fiona asked who it was but Bobby refused to tell her. She grabbed the phone from him and saw Tinsley text, "Can't wait to see you tonight". Fiona throws the phone in frustration and anger and walks off screaming and pulling her hair. Boby says she was "Making a fool out of her self" and then corned her against a wall. He says to get over while Fiona is trying to get of his arms. She ends up going under his arms and running up the steps. Bobby yells, "GET BACK HERE!" and grabs Fiona's bookbag and throws her down the steps. As she's lying there, Bobby says, "Don't mess with me Fiona" and walks down the steps past her. Before he leaves, Fiona says, "I want to break up." Bobby replies, "No you don't." He later makes another appaerance in Breakaway Part 1. Category:Stubs Category:Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Season 9 Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi Bobby Beckenridge Bobby Beckenridge Bobby Beckenridge Bobby Beckenridge Category:19 Category:Jerk Category:Vanderbilt Prep Category:Domestic Violence Category:Dating Violence Category:Season 10 Category:Degrassi: TNG kids Category:DNG Characters Category:Season 10 Category:Black Hair